Ceth
Introduction The Ceth lands are a very mysterious place and offer what is most likely the most diverse of flora and climate changes seen in all Vortua. It is a small piece of wonder and often confuse many of the people visiting. The stigma surrounding the race in general is that they consume the other races, which may or may not be true depending on which subrace of Ceth you meet or when their last meal was. A lot of Ceth enjoy spending their time alone, however the Hex in particular have crafted cities to support and glorify their two Queens, a pair of rival sisters. ' The Ceth also share a common exoskeleton, though it has evolved to be smooth like skin, they are much harder to cut with a blade or bash with a club. They are not invincible though, this “shell” is also weak against high temperatures. ' ' ' The Gift of the Song What makes the Ceth so unique amongst the races of Vortua is their ability to “Sing”. Unlike the normal act of singing with one's’ vocal cords, Ceth all have Antenna in some shape or form, and are able to compose “songs” through a form of telepathy to those who are able to hear it. These songs have long been used as both a way to communicate as well have played a vital part in gathering information for the Queens. ' '''A “song” cannot be heard by anyone who does not have Antenna or a spell that would assist. ' ' '''Mantodea' Mantedoa are usually more solitary creatures, having the capability to hear the queen's song, yet choose to answer her call or not. those who do not employ themselves under a queen as a diplomat, warrior, lawyer, or in some rare cases a mate, reside in the area between the house territories. Mantodea are usually recognized by the green pigment in their skin. Only, if one were to extend their hand to touch that skin, they’d discover that it was a light exoskeleton and would be smooth in sensation. Their jaws are able to extend like mandibles, but may sit and appear like a normal hume mouth when not in use. (Optional in character creation.) Taking after their genetic forefathers, the mantis, Mantodea normally seek out one mate and one mate alone. Unlike their ancestors though, females do not eat their mate after sex, but rather once a pairing has been made, they become inseparable to their husbands and their husbands to them, driven by a song they sing together that is overpowering. Mantodea are usually smarter than the average hex, sometimes choosing to prey on the few that wander too far from the nest, but also have a knack for diplomatic service, making them a precious commodity for any queen. As warriors, Mantodea are deadly knife wielders, making fantastic assassins. Their strong biceps coupled with the instinctual movement and speed granted from their genetics, grant them a special place as a “predator” among many other races.''' '''Arachne Arachne, as a race, are primarily male. They are known for their large spider like abdomen and eight large legs that has the habit of shocking those who are not of a Ceth origin as well as the beautiful silk that their bodies are able to produce fashioned and woven together to make high quality robes and even some armor. The fabric is always comfortable, yet durable, however it can be difficult to dye. Arachne are armed with two oral cavities, or more commonly known as a normal humanoid mouth upon their face and a arachnid mouth, complete with mandibles and fangs just past the ending of the hips on the human half of their bodies. Some variants of arachne has mandibles upon their face as well. When an arachne becomes pregnant, she will lay a large bundle of eggs within three months that will hatch in under a month to reveal baby arachne that appear as a teenager from the hips up, yet are no bigger than a human’s hand. Even the children are primarily carnivores and will catch small birds or even small rodents to feed off of. It is uncommon for a mother to stay with their young and so over 90% of the 150 children will die off. They can be very fierce on the battlefield, using their web as a weapon to trap and ensnare opponents like prey, not to mention the toxins produced in their fangs can act as an instant paralytic. Some even carry an aphrodisiac as venom. Hex The Hex are one of the commonly seen races of Ceth along with Mantodea, they indulge in trades and business transactions but not that much else. Often, Hex members are bound to their respective hive and spend their whole life there. However it is not rare to spot a hex traveler. They are recognizable by their telltale wings which are quite delicate. These are a Hex’s pride, brightly crystal-like, multicolored clear wings that buzz along within the sky. Also, they are equipped with antennae, which which to receive their queen’s song if they so wish. (Optional in Character Creation) Cenati, or as known on the streets as Cenati, suffer no additional side effects of the substance. It is merely a sweet food for them produced by the Queen itself and is considered a special meal . Anisera This Ceth subrace is possible one of the most pleasing to the eyes. They appear like an average hume, but are gifted with two sets of colorful butterfly-like wings with two antenna that extend from the top of their heads. You can find these beautiful Ceth almost anywhere in Vortua, even Loratzen opens it’s gates. They are one of the few subraces of Ceth capable of feeling emotion, however depression is almost nonexistent in these resilient beings. They eat a diet of mostly poisonous flora, and unfortunately if they don’t know better they attempt to share the deadly flora with other less fortunate races. They are also known for their affinity with the branch of magic, charm, and can easily get their way with strangers. The shape of their wings vary greatly, usually males sport wings with slightly sharper edges than those of the female, and this one is adorned with softer colors that blend together more freely than the defined males. This, of course, varies greatly within the Anisera populace. They are born without wings and enter a hibernation state in their teenage years of which a small silken blanket wraps itself around their bodies as they change from child, to adult, and skip the length of puberty all together and emerge with their wings. The process of remaining in this "cocoon" lasts a total of 9 months. ''' Category:Races Category:The World